L'Emissaire Subspatial
by merida12.mulan98
Summary: Alors que l'univers de Smash semble vivre une journée comme les autres, une catastrophe se produit menaçant cet univers d'un grand danger.
1. Une mauvaise surprise

_Saluut! Pour la première fois, je tente une fanfiction sur des jeux-vidéos. Ou plutôt un jeu-vidéo. En effet, il s'agit d'un mode aventure vieux de onze ans (et ouais déjà:-( ) d'un des nombreux jeu Super Smash Bros. Adorant l'histoire de ce dernier, j'ai décidé de le transposer en fanfiction tout en y ajoutant ma touche personnelle. Vous allez vite découvrir de quoi il s'agit. Sans compter qu'autre chose risque de vous surprendre._

_Bonne lecture:)_

**Chapitre 1: Une mauvaise surprise**

C'était une belle journée ensoleillée au Stade. Un tournoi était prévu entre divers combattants forts et talentueux. On étaient venus des quatre coins de l'univers de Smash pour assister à cet événement. Parmi les spectateurs se trouvait une jeune fille aux tresses blondes nommée Linkle. Elle enviait les deux combattants s'apprêtant à entrer dans l'arène. Il s'agissait de Kirby de Dreamland et Mario du Royaume Champignon. Tous deux étaient vus comme des héros célèbres aux exploits héroïques. Et surtout, ils étaient réputés comme étant très forts. Oh, la célébrité n'intéressait pas du tout Linkle. Ce qui l'énervait était qu'elle se savait forte mais que tout le monde l'ignorait. En effet, elle maniait deux arbalètes à la perfection et, en dehors de son agilité et sa précision à tirer des flèches, elle possédait une boussole qui, en plus d'indiquer vers où elle devait aller dans les situations les plus urgentes, pouvait se transformer en planneur quand elle la lançait. Ainsi, elle pouvait se battre au sol tout comme dans les airs. Cependant, cela n'était jamais suffisant aux yeux de ceux qui organisaient des tournois. Tout ce qui comptait pour eux, c'était d'avoir accompli un exploit afin de prétendre au titre de champion ou même participant de ces tournois adorés de tous. Ainsi, personne n'avait jamais pu voir les compétences de Linkle à l'oeuvre à la grande déception et, surtout, tristesse de cette dernière. Mais elle ne perdait pas espoir. Après tout, si un jour, une situation grave exigeait une aide très urgente, elle mettrait ses compétences à l'oeuvre pour aider. Et là, ce serait bien plus important que de participer à n'importe quel tournoi puisque aider des gens en danger était bien plus important pour elle que n'importe quelle renommée.

Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, la foule devenait de plus en plus enthousiaste. On annonçait que les deux premiers combattants étaient bientôt prêts. La chose réjouit les deux spectatrices les mieux installées. Elles étaient, en effet, dans des bancs privés avec la meilleure vue sur le stade où elles pourraient observer les deux combattants. Ces deux jeunes filles étaient les Princesses Zelda et Peach, dirigeantes des Royaumes d'Hyrule et Champignon.

«-Ca y est, je suis sûre que ça va être un beau combat, dit Zelda

-Oh oui, dit Peach, Mario m'a dit qu'il était en pleine forme. Il gagnera, j'en suis sûre.»

Quand elle entendit le nom du plombier moustachu, Zelda fut triste. Ce que Peach remarqua.

«-Qu'est-ce que tu as, Zelda? Tu avais très envie d'être à ce tournoi et maintenant que tu y est, tu fais une tête d'enterrement.

-Ce n'est rien, Peach. C'est juste que...j'aimerais que Link soit là.

-Tu le connais. Il adore partir à l'aventure. Mais je suis certaine qu'il sera là dans peu de temps.

-Tu crois?

-Il aime voyager mais il n'oublie jamais ceux qu'il aime. Il ne part jamais longtemps.

-...

Merci Peach, dit Zelda en souriant»

Tandis qu'elle parlait, les deux combattants arrivèrent enfin. Mario et Kirby, aussi enthousiastes l'un que l'autre, se fixèrent le regard empli de ce qu'on pouvait appeler muscles mentaux se faisant silencieusement sur leurs capacités respectives tout en se faisant comprendre qu'aucun des deux ne ferait de cadeau à l'autre. Le moment du combat arriva, ce qui rendit les spectateurs euphoriques. Personne n'encourageait Mario ou Kirby en particulier. Chacun des deux était très populaire et tout ce dont les spectateurs se souciait était de voir un beau combat.

**.**

Il n'y avait pas que les spectateurs du stade qui regardaient le combat. Dans les cieux, un ange observait le combat dans les eaux d'un puits magique. Cet ange, c'était Pit. Il adorait les combats. Il avait vu plusieurs fois des combats entre des êtres divins dans des arènes mais rarement entre des mortels. Et Mario et Kirby étaient particuliers. Alors que le premier était très fort, l'autre semblait très rusé. Il n'y avait aucun doute que leurs exploits les avaient endurci au point d'avoir des aptitudes inimaginables bien que celles-ci restaient celles de mortels. Le plaisir était bien là et Pit était prêt à regarder tous les combats qui se dérouleraient au cours de la journée. Pourvu qu'ils furent aussi variés que celui-ci.

**.**

Tandis que la ruse de la boule rose l'avait emporté sur les poings du plombier moustachu, la Princesse du Royaume d'Hyrule railla celle du Royaume Champignon.

«-Il gagnera. J'en suis sûre.

-Oui, t'as gagné, râla Peach en donnant machinalement des pièces à son amie

-Je me demande combien valent cent-cinquante pièces du Royaume Champignon en rubis dans le Royaume d'Hyrule.

-C'est ça, profite. Mais on verra bien qui gagnera le prochain pari.»

Alors que les deux Princesses se taquinaient gentiment, Kirby et Mario se serrèrent la main et saluèrent la foule montrant ainsi que ce premier combat amical était terminé et laisserait place au prochain. Mais alors que les deux combattants finissaient de saluer, quelque chose d'inattendu, et surtout d'inquiétant, arriva.

Une immense masse nuageuse rouge surgit du ciel. Ce dernier eût tout juste le temps de s'assombrir qu'il en surgit un vaisseau qui recouvrit presque entièrement le nuage sanglant. La chose terrifia tant la foule que celle-ci s'enfuit en hurlant. De l'horrible vaisseau surgit de visqueuse et monstrueuses petites créatures dont l'envie de combattre, mais surtout de tuer, se voyait dans leurs yeux fantômatiques. Mais ce fut pas cela qui inquiéta la boule rose à côté de Mario.

«-Mais c'est l'Halberd, le vaisseau de Meta Knight.

-Tu connais le type qui pilote ce truc? Demanda Mario étonné

-C'est compliqué, dit Kirby, Mais ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ce n'est pas lui qui est à bord. Il ne ferait jamais quelque chose comme ça.

-Meta Knight ou pas, ce vaisseau envoie des trucs pour nous tuer. Faut s'en débarrasser vite ou ça va empirer.»

En voyant la situation, Peach fut terrifiée. Zelda était très inquiète mais elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle courut vers le terrain. En la voyant agir, Peach ne tarda pas à la suivre. Utilisant la Triforce de la Sagesse, Zelda se téléporta jusqu'à l'arène.

Apercevant les Princesses agir, et surtout la terrible situation qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, Linkle n'avait d'abord pas su quoi faire. Elle eût à peine le temps de réaliser pleinement la situation: toutes les personnes étaient en danger face à des forces inconnues supérieures en nombre. Et elle savait se battre. Peut-être pas aussi bien qu'eux mais elle savait se battre et elle était armée. Elle ne pouvait rien faire et s'enfuir. Sans réfléchir et sans avoir rien prévu, elle lança sa boussole dans l'air. Lorsque celle-ci se transforma en planneur, elle se précipita vers l'arène et atterit sur cette dernière tandis que Peach termina sa descente en ombrelle dont elle se servait comme parachute afin de se joindre à la bataille. Mario, Kirby, Zelda et Peach furent surpris de voir une inconnue surgir dans l'arène mais quand celle-ci s'empara de ses deux arbalètes et se joigna à eux, il ne leur fallu pas longtemps pour comprendre quelles étaient ses intentions avant qu'elle ne leur révéla ces dernières.

«-Je m'appelle Linkle. Je viens vous aider.

-Merci, dit Zelda, Nous en avons bien besoin.

-C'est parti, dit Mario.»

Les créatures encerclant l'arène étaient appelés Primides. La plupart d'entre elles avaient des capacités différentes: certains envoyaient des boules de métal, d'autres utilisaient des épées-laser, des bombes mais certains se servaient simplement de leurs poings. Ce fut ceux-là que Peach adora prendre comme adversaires. En tournoyant dans sa robe, elle parvenait à sauter en l'air et envoyer valdinguer les petites choses morbides à violents coups de pieds. Quand elle ne le faisait pas, elle les frappait avec son parasol.

«-Du balais, gros tas de glaire! répétait-t-elle»

Mais bien qu'elle s'amusait à envoyer le «tas de glaire» loin de sa vue, cela ne fut pas sans conséquence. En effet, les Primides étaient si visqueux qu'ils avaient laissé de désagréables traces sur ses vêtements.

«-Et dire que c'était une robe neuve, soupira tristement Peach»

Les pouvoirs de Zelda lui permettaient de se téléporter loin des Primides qui l'attaquaient de trop près. De plus, elle pouvait leur lancer des boules de feu. Ce qui, en plus de les éliminer, lui permettait de les désarmer et d'utiliser les épées-laser contre les autres ennemis. Elle profita également de ses pouvoirs pour envoyer quelques éclairs aux Primides qu'elle était parvenu à envoyer sur le sol. Quand elle eut quatre épées-laser en main, elle en donna deux à Kirby qui les accepta avec plaisir. Puis, elle prit l'apparence de son double: Sheik. Le Sheikah, bien plus offensif que Zelda qui se battait surtout sur la défensive, arrivait à bien plus manier les sabres-laser que la Princesse d'Hyrule. Sentant que ses poignets commençait à fatiguer, Sheik décida d'abandonner le corps à corps et s'empara de sa longue chaîne pour attaquer les Primides à distance. Il parvint à en étrangler certains tout en amenant d'autres à lui qu'il attaqua de front avec des griffes sans hésiter à lancer ces dernières vers d'autres se trouvant plus loin que lui.

«-Je me demande d'où ils viennent, dit Sheik»

Si Mario se servait bien de ses poings et esquivait les objets les plus dangereux qu'on lui envoyait, son agilité lui permettait de renvoyer les projectiles les plus nuisibles avec lesquels on voulait l'éliminer. Surtout les lourdes boules de métal pouvant provoquer bien plus que de simples bleus. A certains moments, il s'en fallait de peu qu'elles ne l'atteignirent. Et il n'avait pas manquer de le réaliser.

«-Mama mia, répétait-t-il»

Kirby, elle, avait le pouvoir d'aspirer et de recracher tout ce qui était devant elle. Mais surtout, elle pouvait absorber les pouvoirs de tout ce qu'elle aspirait. Alors, quand elle s'en prenait aux Primides visqueux, dès qu'elle les recrachait, elle les rendait encore plus visqueux qu'ils ne l'était à l'origine. Résultait, ils se disolvaient. Et quand elle ne parvenait à les avaler elle les chassait de l'arène avec son maillet. Linkle fut surprise de voir que derrière ses yeux mignons se cachait une véritable arme teigneuse.

Cette dernière utilisait bien ses deux arbalètes. Non seulement, elle visait plus que correctement mais elle avait prit par surprise plusieurs des bestioles liquides en en visant toujours deux à la fois par derrière et devant en même temps ou encore sur les côtés de la même façon. Mais surtout, elle fit quelque chose qui impressionna le groupe. Alors que les Primides semblaient trop nombreux, elle décida d'avoir recours à une solution qui en éliminerait suffisament pour les décourager: elle prit ses arbalètes, les rapprocha de son corps et attendit quelques secondes. Au bout de ces dernières, elle se mit à tourner en forme de spirale. Un cercle de flèches se dirigea vers les derniers Primides qui tombèrent et disparurent sous les yeux des quatre autres combattants qui n'eurent pas le temps d'être impressionnés par le geste soudain et inattendu.

Linkle elle-même sembla très surprise de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle regarda successivement ses arbalètes puis ses mains. Venait-t-elle vraiment de faire une chose pareille? Si c'était le cas, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être fière d'elle et se mit à sourire en se tournant vers le groupe.

«-Wow! C'est pas passé loin, pas vrai?»

Sheik redevint Zelda peu après ces paroles et se mit à sourire. La Princesse d'Hyrule ne savait pas qui était cette jeune fille mais elle la trouvait courageuse et sympathique. Hélas, l'arrivée impromptue de cette aide précieuse n'avançait pas le groupe sur la situation grave venant tout juste de se produire. L'Halberd était toujours au Stade. Et personne ne savait si c'était Meta Knight qui le pilotait ou quelqu'un d'autre. Malheureusement, la réponse que le groupe allait obtenir n'allait pas leur plaire du tout.

Une silhouette descendit du ciel. Celle-ci était vêtue de vêtements de nobles. La personne ressemblait à un dirigeant haut-placé. Il transportait une bombe. Cela ne pouvait présager que de mauvaises choses.

«-Qui es-tu? demanda Mario, Pourquoi as-tu fais ceci?»

Le dirigeant ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de déposa la bombe sur le sol tandis que des ROBs déclenchèrent un compte à rebours. Pris de panique, Mario se précipita vers la bomber.

«-Mario, dit Peach inquiète

-Il faut désamorcer cette bombe avant qu'elle n'explose.»

Hélas, le vaisseau tira un coup de canon vers lui l'envoyant au loin dans le ciel. Impuissantes, Kirby et Linkle ne purent que regarder ce qui était arrivé sans pouvoir rien faire.

Soudain, elles entendirent des bruits derrière elles. L'Halberd avait disparut. A la place, on distinguait une immense plante. Il s'agissait de Flora Piranha: une plante carnivore gigantesque. Celle-ci avait prit en otage les deux Princesses dans deux cages respectives. Peach poussa un cri tandis que Zelda regardait sa prison impuissante.

«-Je vais sortir les Princesses de là, dit Linkle, Occupe-toi de cette...chose.

-D'accord, dit Kirby»

Alors qu'elle observait la cage de Zelda, Linkle remarqua que l'ouverture se faisait vers le bas à l'aide d'un mécanisme déclenché par une clé. Elle n'en avait pas. Peut-être que si elle tentait de crocheter la serrure avec l'une des pointes de ses flèches, cela pourrait fonctionner. Le mécanisme étant sûrement le même pour la cage de Peach, elle n'aurait plus qu'à répéter le processus avec cette dernière. Malheureusement, le processus ne serait pas simple. En effet, Flora Piranha tenant fermement les cages, celle-ci tentait d'attaquer les deux défenseurs des Princesses avec ces dernières. Linkle dut attendre que Kirky donnât plusieurs coups à la plante folle pour qu'elle commençât à crocheter la serrure de la cage de Zelda. Elle n'en fût qu'à la moitié que la plante recommença.

«-Hé, c'est quand tu veux, le ballon de volley!

-Je fais ce que je peux, l'elfe! Et si on sort de là, tu verras ce qui arrive à ceux qui m'appellent comme ça!

-Allez, je dois y arriver. Doucement, doucement.»

Quand la plante fut à nouveau distraite, Linkle put reprendre sa manœuvre de façon plus calme. Elle y était presque. Bientôt. Elle se rapprochait du but.

«-Encore un peu. Encore un peu.»

La porte s'ouvrit enfin.

«-Oui!»

Lorsque Zelda sortit de son horrible cage, Flora Piranha explosa; Kirby était parvenue à la vaincre. Toutefois, malgré cette victoire, le groupe subit une propulsion brutale vers le sol. Par chance, il ne leur arriva rien de fâcheux. Quand elle se releva, Linkle remarqua quelque chose d'étrange sur le sol. Cela ressemblait à un badge. Il semblait représenter une tête en forme de canard ou de pingouin. Elle ne savait pas exactement. Néanmoins, il excita sa curiosité et elle décida de le garder. Elle le glissa discrètement dans sa poche. Un gémissement la ramena à la réalité.

«-Princesse Zelda, dit-t-elle en se précipitant vers cette dernière et Kirby, Vous n'avez rien?

-Non, je vais bien. Mais où est Peach?»

La Princesse d'Hyrule n'eut pas la réponse à sa question car une personne équipée d'une immense machine sauta des gradins jusqu'à l'arène. Kirby le reconnut celui-ci étant l'un des pires ennemis de son ami.

«-Wario! Alors tu es au service de ceux qui nous ont attaqué.

-Hahahaha! Quelle importance? Tant qu'ils me laissent m'éclater, j'veux bien bosser pour eux. Et en parlant de ça...»

A ces mots, il s'apprêta à mettre en marche la machine qu'il avait entre les mains. Cela n'annonçait que des mauvaises choses. Zelda, Kirby et Linkle voulurent bouger mais avant qu'ils ne purent le faire, Wario stoppa son geste et tourna la tête.

Dans l'explosion qui avait précédé, les cages des deux Princesses avaient été détruites. Peach se trouvant toujours dans la sienne, la brutalité de l'explosion lui avait fait perdre connaissance. Quand Wario s'était retourné, elle venait tout juste de reprendre ses esprits. Lorsqu'il la vit, un sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage et il se retourna intégralement tout en mettant sa machine en marche. Peach n'eût pas le temps de réagir qu'une sorte de décharge en sortit la condamnant à l'immobilité.

"-Zeldal, au secours!"

Quand la décharge l'eut atteint, la Princesse du Royaume Champignon fut transformée en trophée. Fier de ce qu'il avait fait, Wario prit la pauvre jeune fille inanimée et l'emporta avec lui en riant.

«-Merci pour le souvenir. Hahahaha!

-Peach! S'exclama Zelda»

La Princesse d'Hyrule partit en courant sans savoir où son amie avait été emmenée. Kirby la suivit sachant que la bombe allait bientôt exploser. Linkle, débousollée mais sachant qu'il n'y avait rien à faire d'autre, décida de partir également et de suivre la Princesse d'Hyrule et la boule rose de Dreamland sur son Etoile Pop**1** à bord de sa boussole en planeur. Toutes trois eurent tout juste le temps de s'enfuir avant que la bombe n'absorbe le Stade dont le sort était soit encore incertain, soit scellé dans l'instant.

**.**

Dans les cieux, Pit avait observé tout ce qui s'était produit. Il avait du mal à y croire. Et pourtant, c'était la réalité. Le Stade avait été attaqué par un envahisseur inconnu et il avait disparu. Qui avait osé faire ça? Sen prendre à des mortels innocent? Qui avait été le lâche qui avait fait une chose pareille?

«-Je sais ce qui te préoccupe, Pit.

-Dame Palutena.»

Quand il vit la déesse qu'il servait, Pit s'inclina devant elle. La Déesse de la Lumière fit apparaître une arme qu'elle donna au jeune ange.

«-Pars pour Smash, Pit. Mais avant ça, prends ceci, dit-t-elle en faisant apparaître une arme dans ses mains»

En reconnaissant l'Arc Sacré, Pit ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un grand sourire. Il adorait cette arme. Même si c'était Palutena qui l'avait créé, il avait toujours l'impression qu'elle faisait partie de lui.

«-Ca faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas porté, dit l'ange

-Qui te dit que c'est le même? J'ai très bien pu en créer un nouveau qui ne s'utilise pas de la même façon que le tien. Hé! Il faut bien s'habituer à de nouvelles choses, Pit.

-Quoi?! Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse, n'est-ce pas?

-Bien sûr que je plaisante. La situation est trop urgente pour que je te donne de nouveaux cours.»

Palutena était une bonne mentor mais elle avait toujours eu un humour étrange que Pit ne comprenait pas. Mais ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'elle aimait dire des phrases pour détendre une atmosphère pesante.

«-Envole-toi, Pit. Découvre qui est l'origine de ces abominations.

-Comptez sur moi, Dame Palutena, dit Pit en souriant»

A ces mots, les portes de l'univers de Smash s'ouvrirent laissant à Pit le soin de s'envoler et, surtout, de prendre part au futur combat des mortels allant s'annoncer bien plus que périlleux.

**1**_Je me suis dit qu'il était incohérent que Kirby se balade avec sa planète alors j'ai décidé de faire en sorte que ce soit juste une étoile géante._

_C'est tout pour l'instant. Je crois que vous avez déjà comprit quelle était ma touche personnelle. Et oui, j'avoue que j'aime beaucoup ce personnage et, même si elle n'existait pas à l'époque, j'avais envie de l'ajouter à l'aventure parce que je trouve qu'elle y avait sa place. En ce qui concerne Kirby, j'avais d'abord prévu d'en faire un personnage masculin comme qu'on nomme Kirby comme ça sauf que j'ai appris que Nintendo n'a jamais dit officiellement si c'est un garçon ou une fille. Beaucoup de gens pensent donc que Kirby est asexué(e). Mais dans le cadre de l'écriture, il fallait désigner Kirby par un pronom. Je me suis donc dit "Et si j'en faisais une fille? Ca changerai un peu."_

_Alors, avant que vous n'attendiez le prochain chapitre, je préviens tout de suite, je gère des trucs IRL donc je ne poste pas régulièrement. Alors, ne soyez pas impatient._

_A la prochaine:)_


	2. L'ange et le plombier

_Salut:) Alors, avant de commencer, pour tous ceux qui se seraient demandé dans le chapitre précédent pourquoi j'ai choisi de mettre L'Emissaire Subspatial sous forme de fanfiction et pas La lueur du monde. Et bien voilà, j'ai trouvé La lueur du monde à c***r. Il essaie d'être épique à l'Emissaire Subspatial avec une histoire cohérente tout en étant une suite de combats entre personnages totalement répétitive pareil au mode aventure de Melee. Sans compter que contrairement à l'Emissaire Subspatial, même si on avait moins de personnages, on avait plus l'occasion de les choisir au cours du jeu car on les croisait souvent. Dans La lueur du monde, y en avait plus mais on les croisait à peine et on avait pas l'occasion de vraiment les croiser. Je sais pas pour vous mais pour moi, ça marche pas. Après, l'Emissaire Subspatial n'est pas parfait (l'absence des attaques Final Smash, une alliance trop rapide entre Marth et Meta Knight, ce p****n de Grand Labyrinthe et un boss final rushé) mais je trouve qu'on prend plus de plaisir à y jouer et que l'histoire est plus travaillée. _

_Maintenant que vous connaissez mon avis, bonne lecture:) _

**Chapitre 2:L'ange et le plombier**

Pit volait à travers la mer de nuages. Il avait oublié à quel point ces derniers étaient beaux. Leurs teintes étaient mêlées de roses, jaunes et blancs. Le soleil devait être haut et ses rayons avaient dû se diviser en plusieurs couleurs dans le ciel et ce qui l'entourait pour former un paysage aussi apaisant.

Tout à coup, Pit entendit du bruit. L'Halberd surgit des nuages envahissant ces derniers de ses morbides couleurs marronâtres et rougeâtres. De l'horrible vaisseau surgit de visqueuse et monstrueuses petites créatures. Les Primides encerclaient Pit.

«-Ha! Moi aussi, j'ai envie de m'amuser. Sachez ceci, je suis Pit, ange et messager de la déesse Palutena. Et j'adore taper les démons et les monstres.»

Pit s'empara de l'Arc Sacré. Il le divisa en deux le transformant ainsi en deux lames distinctes prêt à accueillir les Primides à bras ouverts. Ces derniers se précipitèrent vers lui. Certains envoyaient des boules de métal, d'autres utilisaient des épées-laser, des bombes mais certains se servaient simplement de leurs poings. Pit devait reconnaître qu'ils étaient coriaces. Heureusement, l'arme divine qu'il possédait lui permettait de bien riposter. Mais il avait un problème majeur. Les Primides étaient si nombreux que les combattre lui faisait perdre du temps. Résultat, l'Halberd disparaissait petit à petit de son champ de vision. Et même s'il trouvait le combat amusant, il n'ignorait pas que perdre la trace du vaisseau serait bien plus qu'embêtant. Quand le dernier Primide fut éliminé, l'ange ne put que constater qu'il avait perdu la trace du précieux engin volant.

«-Oh! Je n'ai vraiment pas de chance, soupira Pit

Hein?»

Il avait cru apercevoir quelque chose. Il ne savait pas si c'était son imagination mais il voulait s'assurer qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Il se rapprocha. Il lui sembla qu'il voyait quelque chose de grisâtre mais en même temps d'autres couleurs se mêlaient à cette chose. Comme du rouge et du bleu. Mais ces couleurs étaient si discrètes qu'on les percevait à peine. Il se rapprocha et distingua des formes. Une casquette rouge! Le premier combattant du Stade avait été envoyé dans les nuages par ce fichu boulet de canon lorsque le lieu avait été envahi. Résultat, il avait été transformé en trophée. Tout comme la pauvre Princesse du Royaume Champignon. Si Pit ne pouvait rien tenter pour elle sur l'instant, il pouvait aider le plombier moustachu. Il le toucha lui redonnant ainsi sa forme humaine. Mario mit du temps à reprendre ses esprits. Il regarda autour de lui réalisant petit à petit la situation et l'endroit où il se trouvait...avant de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé au Stade Suspendu.

«-Oh no! Et si la Principessa Peach...

-Calme-toi. S'il lui est arrivé quelque chose, on la retrouvera en retrouvant le vaisseau que pilote ceux qui ont envahi le Stade.

-Comment tu peux savoir ça?

-Je viens d'un endroit où j'ai pu voir ce qui s'est passé. Je m'appelle Pit, ange et messager de la déesse Palutena. J'aide toujours les humains quand ils sont en danger.

-Un ange? Mama mia! Et it's a mi, Mario.

-D'accord, dit Pit qui ne savait pas trop penser du moustachu à casquette rouge, Bon, ne perdons pas de temps.»

Sur ces mots, l'ange et le plombier partirent à la recherche du vaisseau lugubre. Tandis que Pit plannait au-dessus des nuages, Mario le suivait en marchant. Ils pensaient que la clarté du ciel et des nuages leur permettrait de retrouver le morbide transport. Malheureusement.

«-Oh no!

-Encore ce tas de morve!»

De nouveaux Primides! Mario et Pit n'eurent pas le choix. Ils devaient à nouveau combattre ces choses visqueuses. Ce qui semblait étrange était qu'ils étaient bien moins équipés que les précédents. En effet, ils n'avaient que des boules de métal. Ils ne furent donc pas difficiles à éliminer. Ce ne fut que lorsque le petit combat rapide fut terminé que Pit réalisa pleinement ce qui se déroulait réellement en apercevant un minuscule point violacé au loin.

«-Oh non! Le vaisseau nous échappe.

-Mama mia! Ces trucs devaient être uniquement là pour nous retarder. Qui que soient ces gens, ils savent qu'on les poursuit.

-C'est pas vrai! J'arrive pas à croire que je me sois fait avoir.

Oh!

-Oh!»

Un autre vaisseau fonçait en direction de celui qui venait de passer. Apparemment, celui-ci en avait aussi après ces mystérieux envahisseurs. Pit et Mario remarquèrent qu'il laissait de la fumée blanche derrière lui. Ca n'était pas grand-chose mais vu que ce vaisseau poursuivait le même adversaire qu'eux, ça leur permettrait peut-être de retrouver la trace de ce dernier. Il n'y avait pas à réfléchir davantage. Sans rien dire, ils se lancèrent sur les traces de la fine brume blanche.

_Je sais, plus court que le précédent mais j'essaie de respecter la cohérence de la narration entre les cinématiques et le gameplay. _

_Voilou, c'est tout. _


End file.
